ComicBookCast2
ComicBookCast2 is an American YouTube channel which is dedicated to news, theories, and reviews of comic book movies. While the primary uploader is Armin, the channel is also run by Joe, Mitch, and Tristan. They upload several videos every single day, and the vast majority of them are news regarding upcoming comic book movies. However, they also do reviews of the latest comic book movies, and even have a podcast called Pass The Remote, where they talk about various topics in comic book movies and TV shows. Featured Channels #MOJ21Gaming / TheRockierPodcast #NeoGameSpark #Decker Shado Videos ComicBookCast2 uploads dozens of videos all the time, several every single day, about the latest comic book movies, from news, to theories, to other such news, and even reviews. Armin is the primary uploader, but there are others, such as Joe, Mitch, and Tristan. Patreon ComicBookCast2's Patreon Introduction Welcome fellow internet explorers and google chromers and thank you for visiting our Patreon page. We are the Comic Book Cast or CBC for short as is said on our YouTube Page. We are a collective of good people whose goal is to make the best entertainment possible and to not only lighten up your day but to also help you embrace the movies, tv shows, comics, and gaming that we all love in a unique way. Our content consists of podcasts, news, reviews, various video series, and vlogs all on the topic of geek culture. Seeing as we’re human as well even we are skeptical of just giving our money away so we want you to know exactly what your hard earned dollar, or two, will be going to so I made a list. #Better video equipment for content #Better design equipment for merchandise #More giveaways for you to win #More conventions to have fun alongside you #Ability to have online community events #Ability to spend more of our time for better content Now that you know some of the things we want to do we hope you find it in you to support us and our mission. We are investing a ton of our own money into making new content and building out a great company, BUT we can only take this to the NEXT LEVEL with your support! acceptable ONLY when payment has been received Reward Goals #$1 or more per month: Kind Citizen: Thank you, kind citizen! Welcome to the Community Thank you for the support, here we will post General thing we are working on, Q&A submission, Updates on upcoming Conventions/Project updates & Some Videos Early & COMICS REVIEWS. #$5 or more per month: Metahuman: Now you have the power! All previous rewards. plus...If you love the podcasts and you’ve been wanting to get more of it well look no further as you will be given access to EXCLUSIVE Podcasts/Discussions as well as FILM Review from Today's biggest Hollywood hits to films from years gone by (70's-Now) and of Course CBC VLOGS, Personal Stores, Serious Talks, Graphic Novel Reviews & Much More! #$10 or more per month: Vigilante: We’re going to have to start teaming up more! All previous rewards. plus... It is official, all our film and tv audio commentaries from this point on will be PATREON EXCLUSIVE. At this level you will have full access to all our upcoming audio commentaries as soon as they are finished. ON TOP OF THIS We will include FULL Reactions to TV Shows like Spider-Man TAS, Batman TAS, Spectacular Spider-Man & Much more! Stretch Goals #50 or more Patrons (NOT REACHED): Hmmm I feel like when we reach 50 patrons we'll do a digital movie giveaway for everyone who has pledged... This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on March 26, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Readers Category:Film YouTubers